One factor that is likely an important contributor to the dramatic rise in overweight and obesity in the U.S. over the past 20 years is the increase in the number of meals and snacks eaten away from home. In recognition of the importance of foods eaten away from home on energy intake and body weight, a number of strategies to promote more healthful food choices while eating out have been proposed, including a number of environmental changes that may have broad public health implications. The overall goal of the proposed study is to examine the potential effectiveness of two promising environmental approaches to encourage lower energy and fat intake while eating away from home. Specifically, the aims of this study are to 1.) Determine whether the provision of nutrition information (energy and fat) on a fast food restaurant menu results in the selection and consumption of lower calorie and lower fat meals; 2.) Compare the calorie and fat content of meals selected from a fast food restaurant menu that includes value size pricing and a menu that does not include value size pricing; 3.) Determine whether the effect of point of purchase nutrition information for fast food restaurant menu items on food selection and consumption is modified by value size pricing; 4.) Examine possible differences in the effect of point of purchase nutrition information and value size pricing on food selection and consumption by age (adolescents versus adults); and 5.) Characterize the food and nutrition-related attitudes, beliefs, and practices of a sample of regular fast food restaurant consumers. To address these aims we propose to conduct a randomized controlled 2x2 factorial experiment in which subjects will select a fast food restaurant meal from one of four menus that will vary with respect to whether nutrition information is provided (yes/no) and whether value size pricing is used (yes/no). Study participants will include adolescents and adults who eat regularly at fast food restaurants. Study staff will record the foods selected, received, and consumed by each participant, thus providing information needed to compare the energy and fat composition of the meals selected and consumed by experimental condition. This study builds on previous intervention research on point of purchase nutrition information and price incentives to provide new unique information that may have broad public health implications. [unreadable] [unreadable]